Attends
by Nemeseia
Summary: Il n'y a pas de mot pour les pardons, il n'y a pas de mot pour l'amour, il n'y a pas de mot pour vivre. Il n'y a que des larmes, des baisers et un être précieux.


**Rating : **T

**Catégorie : **Romance

**Disclaimer : **Comme d'habitude, Matsudappoiyo et Ron ne sont pas à moi. Croyez-moi j'aimerai bien, surtout pour Matsudappoiyo ! L'image n'est pas non plus de moi, et elle a été colorisée par Louna Ashasou.

**Note : **les passages en _italique _sont les pensées d'un des deux personnages, je le précise juste. **Mais serez-vous deviné duquel de Ron ou de Matsudappoiyo appartiennent ces pensées?**

Mise à part ça, bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoici à nouveau avec ce couple que j'aime plus que tout. Vous savez quoi ? Ça faisait un bail que j'avais pas écrit sur ce couple puisque maintenant toutes mes idées se dirigent vers le fandom Kuroko no Basket, mais sachez que Matsudappoiyo se bat avec acharnement. Il se dispute d'ailleurs beaucoup avec Akashi Seijurô pour la place de nouveau chouchou, et pour lequel je devrais écrire prochainement.

Sachez donc que Matsudappoiyo a battu Akashi puisque j'ai réussi à écrire cet OS d'une traite, 2 jours exactement !

Sachez aussi que l'idée principale de ce scénario est dû à la chanson de Lily Heimen Setsu ; une très jolie chanson que je vous recommande et qui a été reprise par Matsudappoiyo (mais sa reprise n'est pas sur You Tube mais sur Nicovideo).

Je remercie aussi très fort **Louna Ashasou **pour sa correction (elle écrit aussi, si vous êtes intéressé(e)s!) et je t'aime très très fort ma belle ! Nous gâtons vraiment trop ces deux là, c'est affreux.

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser des review ;)**

* * *

**Attends**

* * *

La mine de son crayon rencontra encore et encore la feuille de son cahier, recouvrant de la sorte leur appartement d'un doux son mélodieux : celui du travail d'un idiot de première. Sous ses yeux carmin, Ppoiyo voyait comme un mirage troubler ses sens et sa raison ; Ron travaillait dorénavant depuis quelques minutes sur un devoir demandé à sa section universitaire. Le fait que le brun travaillait était en soit un exploit ; car en effet, le jeune homme était connu pour ne rendre ses devoirs qu'une semaine après la date butoir. Le pire de tout étant assurément le fait que tous ses professeurs acceptaient son retard devenu habituel.

La raison de ce privilège que personne, ni même les élèves, ne contestaient était dû à une raison toute bête, presque futile et dénuée d'intérêt, pourtant c'était bien elle qui faisait toute la différence.

« Ppoiyo, j'arrive pas cette question tu peux m'aider ? » Demanda Ron avec un large sourire comparable à celui d'un ange tombé du ciel.

Le regard turquoise de Ron quitta sa copie pour entrer dans ceux désabusés de l'interpellé. Ron remarqua même à quel point Ppoiyo semblait s'ennuyer à le surveiller de la sorte et répondre à toutes ses questions puisque depuis un moment le jeune homme soutenait son menton par le plat de sa main, ses doigts partant s'emmêler parmi les mèches blanches qui cascadaient autour de son visage pour former deux épaisses mèches sur chaque côté, contrastant beaucoup avec le reste de ses cheveux bleu clair.

« Laquelle ? » Lui demanda Ppoiyo tout en apportant son attention sur le bout de papier.

_Ses lèvres fines mais aussi délicates et si bien dessinées ne demandent qu'à être croquées et savourées jusqu'à leurs dernières saveurs. Elles sont un supplice des plus abominables et ne cessent de me narguer en se remuant pour formuler des mots si agréables à l'écoute. Je devrais le lui faire remarquer, le lui dire et voir cette expression gênée envahir son visage et le voir détourner du regard. C'est amusant de le voir gêné et de voir sa timidité prendre le dessus sur tout le reste, le murant alors dans un silence agréable si touchant…_

_Non, je ne devrais pas le lui dire et plutôt le lui faire comprendre en l'embrassant. Là ici, maintenant. Mais qu'en pensera-t-il ? Appréciera-t-il tout d'abord ? Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de prendre les devants, et j'ai peur de le braquer. Ce serait gênant qu'il se mette à reculer pour m'éviter. Je ne peux pas l'embrasser. Pourtant, je n'ai qu'à poser ma main sur la table, m'y appuyer pour pouvoir le rejoindre et apposer mes lèvres sur les siennes… Ce serait tellement simple, tellement agréable que…_

« Si seulement tu apprenais tes cours, tu pourras répondre facilement à cette question. » Y répondit froidement le bleuté.

Ron laissa faire son colocataire sans dire un mot, attendant patiemment qu'il lise l'énoncé pour ensuite pouvoir l'aiguiller. Ils n'étaient pourtant pas dans la même section, pourtant Ppoiyo connaissait bien plus de choses que lui sur ses matières étudiées. Ron s'était toujours demandé comment il pouvait faire cela. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais osé poser la question directement au concerné. Après tout il connaissait depuis si longtemps Ppoiyo qu'il savait ce qui l'énervait et ce qui le dérangeait sans vraiment le mettre en rogne ; le fait que leurs parents soient amis avant même leur naissance ayant beaucoup aidé leurs liens d'aujourd'hui, ils s'étaient chacun vus grandir et mûrir, ils avaient toujours été là l'un pour l'autre dans les pires moments comme dans les meilleurs. Depuis son plus jeune âge Ron ne voyait que Ppoiyo, il était obnubilé par ce garçon trop fier pour dire qu'il allait mal ou que quelque chose le dérangeait, obnubilé par ce garçon timide qui malgré ses airs prétentieux se souciait de son entourage et mettait tout en œuvre pour se rendre utile sans demander son reste, et dans le préférable sans que personne ne sache que ce fut lui qui arrangea la situation.

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres de Ron en pensant à la fois où Ppoiyo avait tout mis en œuvre dans l'ombre pour aider sa sœur Ronko à se réconcilier avec son copain. Ron était le seul conscient de tous les efforts qu'avaient dû faire Ppoiyo pour qu'encore aujourd'hui, sa sœur et ce jeune homme soient ensembles et heureux. Aussi Ron savait très bien que s'il le relatait à qui que ce soit ou bien qu'il en faisait même part à Ppoiyo, il se ferait incendier de la tête aux pieds, et Ppoiyo irait s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour n'en ressortir que lorsqu'il mourrait de faim. Les yeux turquoise de Ron voyagèrent alors de la table à la silhouette de son meilleur ami qui parcourait la fiche ainsi que l'énoncé épineux pour y trouver la réponse et la formuler pour que Ron parvienne à réaliser l'exercice correctement.

Ppoiyo était vraiment de ce genre de personnes fières de ses capacités mais si timides et réservées quand il s'agissait de faire face à autrui ; un véritable héros des temps modernes qui ne demande pas d'être connu et adulé et préfère nettement vivre tranquillement sa vie dans l'ombre. Et cette personne qui se trouvait assise en face de lui depuis si longtemps, qui restait toujours à ses côtés quoiqu'il puisse advenir dans le futur, si intelligente et si belle intérieurement, Ron avait réussi à l'obtenir. Depuis quelques mois avec Ppoiyo ils formaient ce qu'on pouvait de nos jours appeler un couple.

« Regarde Ron, si tu compares ce passage avec celui-ci que remarques-tu ? »

Ppoiyo amena la fiche sous son nez mais son regard ne quitta pas celui du bleuté qui pointait de son index les passages cités. Face à l'absence de réaction de ce crétin, Ppoiyo prit un regard si mauvais que Ron se remit directement au travail. Mettre Ppoiyo en colère était une très mauvaise idée, surtout quand celui-ci prenait sur son temps pour l'aider dans ses devoirs alors qu'il pourrait très bien se mettre aux siens. Ron lut donc avec attention les paragraphes pointés par Ppoiyo qui prenait soin de redresser Ron quand il se dissipait.

A nouveau, la main de Ppoiyo vint rejoindre son menton et son regard se perdit dans le vague tandis que Ron résolvait ses exercices à rendre pour le lendemain.

« Eh dis-moi Ppoiyo, commença Ron tout en écrivant les réponses sur sa copie.

— Hm ? Répondit simplement ce dernier.

— Si je termine avant la demie, j'aurais le droit à une récompense ? »

Derrière la silhouette assise de Ron, Ppoiyo aurait presque pu distinguer la queue d'un chien remuant énergiquement dans l'attente d'une réponse positive. Les yeux de Ron étaient comparables à l'étincellement des étoiles par une soirée dégagée, brillant de mille feux. Malheureusement Ppoiyo ne fut pas sensible au manège qu'exerçait Ron et sa réponse se traduisit par un sévère coup de pied dans le genou de Ron qui tomba contre la table et sautilla sur sa chaise, ses mains entourant son genou douloureux tandis que des larmes ruisselaient sur le coin de ses yeux pour ensuite venir imbiber sa feuille.

« Tu auras le droit à une récompense seulement si tu as un cent à ce devoir, ok ? »

A cet engagement, Ron oublia toute douleur et se redressa précipitamment. A nouveau derrière lui s'agita une queue immatérielle, et il attrapa sagement son stylo pour poursuivre son exercice. Il savait que Ppoiyo n'avait qu'une parole et il allait donc décrocher ce foutu cent et le montrer fièrement au bleuté par la suite. Face à l'attitude devenue extrêmement sérieuse de Ron, Ppoiyo ne put s'empêcher de camoufler son amusement par le dos de sa main soutenant à nouveau son menton. Ce garçon en face de lui était vraiment un crétin de première.

Il fallait simplement lui accrocher devant son nez une friandise et ensuite il courrait pour l'attraper, un véritable âne dans toute sa splendeur.

**-x-x-x-**

_Plusieurs fois au cours de la nuit, j'ai souhaité pouvoir rejoindre ton lit. Pourquoi faisons-nous chambre à part si nous sommes ensemble ? Je ne comprends pas vraiment. Moi tout ce que je souhaite, c'est passer plus de temps avec toi sans forcément faire quelque chose. Rien faire, c'est sympa aussi. On n'est pas obligé de penser et plutôt profiter de la présence de l'autre à ses côtés. C'est réconfortant, non ? J'aime l'odeur de tes cheveux et le doux son de ta respiration quand tu es à demi assoupi, ces moments sont uniques et seul moi les connais._

_Ce n'est pas difficile d'aller dans ta chambre, mais comme pour le baiser de tout à l'heure je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit ni si tu le prendrais bien. Pourtant, j'aime dormir contre toi et partager ta chaleur. J'aime entourer mes bras autour de ton corps et nicher mon nez dans ton cou. Mon oreille contre ton torse peut alors écouter les battements de ton cœur._

_Je suis seul dans mon lit et pourtant je m'imagine dans tes bras, ton souffle qui me caresse l'épaule et les petits grognements que tu pousses lorsque ton sommeil se fait agiter ou lorsque je me mets à bouger pour changer de position. Si j'étais avec toi dans ton lit, ta main caresserait comme à son habitude mon dos en de doux effleurements qui m'électriseraient et me ferait un bien fou. Je me sentirai aimé aux creux de tes bras, et alors je passerai ma main contre ton torse et le caresserait à mon tour tout en fermant les yeux et en me laissant conduire par le moment. Sans intention particulière, juste profiter du moment offert pour nous deux. Avec toi dans cette chambre, dans ton lit, je me laisserai conduire par le sommeil en ta douce compagnie. Et je me réveillerai avec toi, les rayons du Soleil filtrant de ta fenêtre pour venir se glisser jusqu'au matelas et venir éclairer ton visage encore endormi. Tu me sourirais avant de me dire bonjour et je te le rendrai d'une voix faible avant de me coller davantage à toi, encore et encore. Dormir avec toi serait tout simplement fantastique._

Ron s'était levé tôt le lendemain matin afin de pouvoir préparer un déjeuner correct pour lui et Ppoiyo. L'odeur de la nourriture sortit par ailleurs l'ours de sa tanière puisque Ppoiyo arriva dans le salon en se grattant le ventre tout en baillant jusqu'à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il n'avait jamais été très matinal et si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, les cours ne commenceraient qu'en début d'après-midi. Ron le salua pourtant chaleureusement et lui servit son repas avant de s'asseoir en face de lui pour commencer leur déjeuner ensemble, sans vraiment de conversation puisque les connexions à l'intérieur du cerveau de Ppoiyo ne s'étaient pas encore faites. Ron y était toutefois habitué et cela ne le dérangeait plus, même cela l'amusait beaucoup de voir la mine boudeuse de Ppoiyo au réveil qui se laisserait bien tenter de rejoindre son lit et de ne le quitter que pour le dîner de ce midi.

Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui par ailleurs, il dormirait tout le temps.

« Oublie pas que si j'ai cent à mon devoir, tu me devras une récompense hein ? S'amusa Ron tout en apportant ses baguettes à ses lèvres.

— Ouais, ouais… » Y répondit Ppoiyo sans guère de conviction.

Le jeune homme se gratta même l'œil droit avec fainéantise avant de reprendre en main ses baguettes. Son attitude amusa vraiment beaucoup Ron qui savait qu'il pourrait faire accepter n'importe quoi à Ppoiyo dans ces circonstances, fort heureusement il n'était pas un profiteur. Ce serait amusant pourtant un jour de lui faire signer un contrat avec des règles qui ne lui plairaient absolument pas en temps normal et montrer ensuite sa signature sur le papier, confirmant alors son accord, lorsqu'il oserait contester les faits. Ron ne put s'empêcher de ricaner devant l'idée qui avait traversé son esprit sans que Ppoiyo ne se doute de rien, se réveillant petit à petit de son long sommeil.

**-x-x-x-**

De retour à leur université commune pour une nouvelle journée de cours, Ppoiyo et Ron retrouvèrent la plupart de leurs amis devant l'établissement scolaire. La plupart avaient des cafés entre leurs mains et l'un d'entre eux, un blond qui se trouvait dans la même promotion que Ppoiyo et qui répondait sous le nom de Suiga Sora, tendit un gobelet à son ami qui l'en remercia. La plupart du groupe rit de cette habitude qu'avait pris le blond à payer le premier café à Ppoiyo qui n'avait qu'à moitié émergé de son repos et dont le visage pourrait faire peur. N'importe qui aurait pu croire que le bleuté était de très mauvaise humeur et pensait à tuer l'univers tout entier pour avoir créé le réveil. En soit ce n'était pas tout à fait faux, seulement Ppoiyo était en train de penser à son lit bien chaud au lieu de monter un plan contre l'humanité.

« Tu es sûr qu'il se couche à des heures correctes ? Lui demanda Sora pour qui leur relation n'avait aucun secret, comme toutes ces personnes ici présentes.

— Il se couche à la même heure que moi qui suis raisonnable, alors à moins qu'il regarde des séries dans sa chambre sans que je n'entende rien…

— Ppoiyo n'est vraiment pas du matin ! » Se moqua un petit rouquin aux cheveux longs.

Beaucoup rirent à la remarque pertinente de Ritsu qui ricanait encore derrière sa main tandis que Ppoiyo buvait son café plus par automatisme que par envie. C'était à peine s'il avait conscience de ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Sa tête s'engouffra néanmoins à l'intérieur de ses épaules quand la main de Ron vint se perdre dans ses cheveux bicolores, et le salua avec son plus beau sourire avant de s'éloigner rejoindre ses amis de sa promotion.

« On se retrouve ici à midi ? Interrogea Ron alors qu'il sentit le regard de Ppoiyo sur sa personne, sachant ainsi qu'il était à son écoute.

— Comme tu veux… »

Le regard de Ppoiyo se détourna de lui pour aller observer Sora et Ritsu qui discutaient avec leurs camarades de classe. Ron comprit alors rapidement à quoi pouvait penser son amant et décida de le libérer, agitant alors sa main dans le vide avant de s'éloigner de lui et partir pour rejoindre sa salle de cours différente de celle du groupe de Ppoiyo, leur section respective n'étant pas la même puisque Ppoiyo étudiait tout ce qui entourait le domaine scientifique avec tout pleins de formules mathématiques complexes pour devenir l'un de ses ingénieurs réputés pendant qu'à son inverse, Ron se la coulait douce dans les sciences naturelles. Ron rejoignit de la sorte les amis qu'il s'était fait dans sa promotion et discuta avec eux du devoir à rendre pour aujourd'hui, il en surprit d'ailleurs plus d'un en avouant l'avoir dans son sac. Le rire de Ron fut la dernière chose qu'entendit Ppoiyo avant que Sora ne l'interpelle pour lui dire qu'il était temps de rejoindre leur salle.

_Je me demande toujours comment tu es avec tes camarades de classe quand je ne suis pas là, te comportes-tu comme tu le fais avec moi ? Je ne veux pas qu'ils te voient sourire comme je te vois le faire quand nous ne sommes que tous les deux, chez nous. J'aimerai bien m'asseoir à tes côtés en cours, c'était amusant quand le professeur nous grondait ; je me souviens que nous nous regardions dans le coin des yeux et que nous nous retenions plus que tout de rire sous son nez. Ce n'est pas poli, n'est-ce pas ? Malheureusement, maintenant nous ne sommes plus dans la même classe, alors je ne sais pas vraiment comment se passent tes cours hors de ce que tu peux me raconter. T'endors-tu toujours à la première heure ainsi que celle de l'après-midi après le repas ?_

_Ce doit être amusant à voir !_

A l'heure du repas, Ron rechercha la tête reconnaissable de Ppoiyo. Il le vit arriver en compagnie de Sora suivit par Ritsu et l'une de ses amies nommées Ruko. Ils avaient maintenant pris l'habitude de passer beaucoup de temps ensembles, et occasionnellement d'autres amis se rajoutaient à leur petit groupe pour profiter de chacun quand l'envie leur prenait. Agitant alors énergiquement son bras pour attirer l'attention de Ppoiyo, ce fut néanmoins Ruko par sa grande taille qui le repéra et guida ses amis jusqu'à lui qui détenait les deux bentôs soigneusement préparés le matin même. Ron en tendit un des deux à Ppoiyo tout en lui expliquant son contenu, sous les yeux voraces de Ritsu et Ruko qui aimeraient tellement qu'on leur prépare ce genre de plats, et qui partageraient avec joie le leur avec Ppoiyo.

« Arrêtez de salivez, vous savez très bien que Ron vous en a fait pour vous aussi ! » Se moqua Sora en voyant ses deux amis baver littéralement devant le bentô encore fermé de Ppoiyo.

Quatre yeux étincelants se tournèrent précipitamment vers Ron qui se sentit comme une petite souris épiée par un chat. Ritsu et Ruko fixèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait le sac plastique encore dans sa main droite, et en étaient même arrivés à joindre leurs mains sous leurs mentons pour supplier Ron de le leur donner le plus rapidement possible. Leurs yeux larmoyants amusant énormément le brun.

« Cessez votre comédie et demandez-lui directement qu'on en finisse, j'ai faim, râla Ppoiyo avant de se mettre en route pour leur coin habituel.

— Tu es trop gentil Ron… nous ne méritons pas tes bons petits plats, pleurnicha Ritsu après que Ron leur ait donné le sachet plastique contenant des tupperware remplis de bonnes choses.

— Oui… si gentil… on devrait te créer une statue ! »

Les marques de gentillesses de ses deux amis touchèrent bien évidemment Ron qui ricana d'un air gêné, sa main grattant nerveusement sa nuque tandis que le regard sévère de Ppoiyo l'épiait sans vergogne.

« Ron n'est pas gentil, c'est un idiot. C'est normal qu'il cherche à faire plaisir à son entourage, il ne sait faire que ça…

— Ppoiyo. » Intervint brusquement Sora alors que le bleuté s'éloignait de ces abrutis.

Le regard du blond se tourna ensuite vers Ron, un semblant de pardon ayant élu domicile à l'intérieur de ses onyx. Ron agita sa tête sur les côtés pour certifier à Sora que ce n'était pas grave et que cela ne le dérangeait pas, rassurant en même temps les deux autres qui reconnaissaient s'être emportés. Ils rejoignirent alors rapidement Ppoiyo qui s'était assis sous un arbre et ouvrait au même instant son bentô d'où se dégageait une délicieuse odeur ; ce n'était un secret pour personne que Ron était un véritable cordon bleu et Ruko ainsi que Ritsu lui avaient à de nombreuses reprises fait remarqués qu'il avait décroché selon eux le _gros lot_.

Tous assis ensembles sous l'arbre en pleine fleuraison, ils déjeunèrent tout en discutant de choses et d'autres. Ruko et Ritsu finirent par demander à Ron de s'arranger plusieurs journées pour que ce dernier leur apprenne à cuisiner et qu'ils puissent, tout comme lui, réussir n'importe quel plat. Sora quant à lui resta à poser de simples questions au brun au sujet des cuissons et des ingrédients qu'il pourrait rajouter pour mettre plus de goûts dans ses plats. Ron était comme une encyclopédie nutritionnelle pour ses amis, mais il ne le prenait aucunement mal puisque la cuisine était comme une passion pour lui et qu'il aimait la faire partager. Cela ne le dérangeait donc aucunement.

_J'aimerai sincèrement discuter avec toi comme je le fais avec les autres, mais je n'y arrive pas. Quelque chose m'en empêche et ça me brûle de l'intérieur. Je me trouve ridicule de ne pas pouvoir discuter avec toi librement, sans avoir de pensées parasites qui me bloquent et m'empêcher d'aligner quelques mots. Ce serait tellement plus facile si je pouvais discuter avec toi normalement ; on se trouverait assis côte à côte à échanger nos avis et nos points de vues, nous argumenterons, nous rirons ensembles ou alors nous nous disputerons car nous ne serons pas d'accord et aucun de nous ne voudra en démordre, mais ce serait toujours plus passionnant que de ne rien se dire._

« Oh et vous avez entendu ce qu'a marmonné le prof de maths après que Ppoiyo lui ait répondu en défendant Sora ? S'écria tout à coup Ritsu en tapant dans sa main, sûr que les autres ne l'avaient pas entendu.

— Il s'est passé quoi ? S'intéressa alors Ron.

— Rien d'important, Ritsu porte toujours de l'intérêt pour des pacotilles, y répondit Ppoiyo tout en terminant son repas.

— Mais je veux savoir ! » Insista suavement le brun mais le regard sévère de Ppoiyo lui répondit.

Seulement, Ritsu ignora complètement le regard lancé par Ppoiyo à Ron et continua son récit. Il s'était bidonné sur son siège pendant d'innombrables et surtout interminables minutes à cause de la réflexion stupide du professeur, il fallait bien qu'il fasse profiter les autres ignares qui étaient aussi ses amis.

« En fait, Sora devait nous faire un compte rendu sur un terme scientifique mais le professeur qui ne peut pas se le cadrer a démonté son projet d dès qu'il trouvait la moindre erreur, et tu connais Ppoiyo… Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de défendre Sora et il a démonté à son tour le professeur sur ses méthodes d'enseignants, sans passer par quatre chemins évidemment !

— Et alors qu'a marmonné le prof ? S'enquit Ron intéressé, ignorant le soupir irrité que poussa Ppoiyo juste en face de lui.

— Que ce sont vraiment les petits chiens qui sont les plus hargneux, et que du coup Ppoiyo lui faisait penser à un Chihuahua ! »

Une nouvelle fois Ritsu éclata d'un rire franc en imaginant son ami en Chihuahua, Ruko ne tarda pas à le suivre dans son hilarité en s'imaginant à son tour la scène tandis que Sora essayait de se contenir puisque tout cela était de sa faute et que Ron ne savait pas s'il avait l'autorisation de rire, et s'il l'avait dans ce cas, allait-il y survivre ? Le regard assassin de Ppoiyo en fut par ailleurs la réponse et Ron demeura silencieux, bien que sa bouche se tordait dans tous les sens pour retenir un éclat de rire.

Finalement cette fois-ci, Ron ne put se contenir plus longtemps et éclata d'un rire sonore en compagnie des autres. Sora finit même par les suivre, emporté par le moment, pendant que Ppoiyo pestait dans son coin en regardant ailleurs et maudissant intérieurement Ritsu pour ne pas savoir tenir sa langue. A l'inverse des deux autres dans leur promotion, il avait très bien entendu le commentaire de son professeur mais il n'avait rien relevé. De toute façon, ce n'était pas lui qui allait l'empêcher de réussir dans la vie. Les yeux vermeils de Ppoiyo illuminés par la colère dévisagèrent de la tête aux pieds Ron qui se roulait par terre en compagnie de Ruko et Ritsu alors que Sora avait heureusement plus de retenue. Ces imbéciles ne méritaient vraiment pas son attention.

Le repas de tout le monde étant terminé, tous se relevèrent afin de repartir pour leur université ainsi que les cours qui leur restaient. A l'écart des autres, Ron finit par rejoindre Ppoiyo qui marchait doucement pour s'éloigner de ses amis. Il n'avait vraiment pas apprécié le fait que tout le monde avait pu rire sur son dos alors qu'il était parti d'une bonne attention. La présence de Ron dorénavant à ses côtés n'attira pourtant pas son attention, il était de mauvaise humeur après tout.

« Tu es fâché ? S'inquiéta Ron.

— Oh non, j'adore quand on se paie de ma tête au contraire ! Lança Ppoiyo en roulant des yeux.

— Mais il n'y a pas de raison, on ne se moquait pas de toi mais de ton prof ! Tu sais bien que je…

— Merci pour le repas, on se retrouve ce soir à l'appart. »

Ppoiyo pressa le pas afin de distancer Ron et retourner plus rapidement en cours. Il n'attendit ni Sora ni les deux autres qui pourtant l'appelèrent pour le faire ralentir. Le regard de Ruko se tourna ensuite vers Ron qui s'était arrêté après les propos tenus par le bleuté, et par son regard ahuris la jeune femme comprit que leur ami avait sûrement dû blesser son amant d'une quelconque façon. Les poings contractés de Ron étaient un bon moyen pour savoir que cette fois, cela n'allait pas.

**-x-x-x-**

De retour le premier à l'appartement, Ron balança son sac dans sa chambre avant de revenir au salon et d'allumer la télévision. Il s'assit ensuite sur le canapé et chercha une chaîne intéressante tout en repensant aux événements de l'après-midi. Après l'heure du repas, il n'avait plus recroiser Ppoiyo ni même les autres et était donc resté avec ses amis de sa classe. Enfouissant sa main droite dans ses cheveux pour soutenir sa tête, Ron ne fit pas vraiment attention à ce que pouvait lui présenter la télévision. Ppoiyo avait-il conscience d'à quel point il pouvait être blessant ? Depuis toujours le jeune homme ne savait pas mâcher ses mots et était dépourvu de tact, encore plus lorsqu'il avait été mis en colère ou alors quand il s'était levé du mauvais pied. Pourtant Ron savait que Ppoiyo ne le faisait pas tout le temps exprès, et s'excusait rapidement lorsqu'il prenait conscience de l'impact que pouvait avoir ses mots lorsqu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès ; mais à force de le connaître et de passer ses journées en sa compagnie, Ron savait dorénavant identifier ces moments. Ainsi quand Ppoiyo lui demandait sèchement de se la fermer, ce n'était absolument pas un bon signe et il avait intérêt à ne plus le croiser de la journée.

Ppoiyo avait toujours été compliqué et difficile à vivre, mais Ron ne pouvait cesser de l'aimer et de ne voir toujours que lui et personne d'autres. Sans Ppoiyo dans sa vie, Ron ne pourrait survivre. Ppoiyo représentait tellement pour lui, son existence même représentait le Soleil autour duquel il était en orbite jour après jour. Jamais Ron n'avait imaginé un seul instant sa vie sans Ppoiyo et son sale caractère, jamais il n'avait pensé à s'en séparer même pendant un court instant afin de se ressourcer. Sans Ppoiyo, il n'était plus rien.

« Je suis rentré, intervint subitement la voix de son amant qui refermait la porte d'entrée.

— Bon retour à la maison ! » S'écria Ron en sautant sur ses pieds afin de le retrouver.

Ron aida ainsi Ppoiyo à se débarrasser de sa veste ainsi que de son sac avant de prendre dans ses bras le bleuté. Tout d'abord surpris par l'accolade, Ppoiyo ne dit rien et laissa pendre ses bras autour de son corps. Ron se fichait pas mal que Ppoiyo lui rende son câlin, après tout il savait que le jeune homme n'était pas friand des démonstrations d'affection et qu'il avait encore un certain mal à répondre à ses baisers ou encore à lui tenir la main ne serait-ce que chez eux. Tout cela, Ron s'en fichait vraiment éperdument, il donnerait le temps nécessaire à Ppoiyo pour s'adapter et surtout se détendre à ses côtés. Il était déjà le plus heureux au monde de le savoir à ses côtés, et pouvoir tout de même profiter de leur relation de temps à autre. Fort heureusement quand même, Ppoiyo ne restait pas de glace à tous ses gestes, et y répondait de temps à autre.

« Je suis désolé pour cette après-midi, je ne me moquais vraiment pas de toi. Je te le promets. » Souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille de Ppoiyo.

Il sentit Ppoiyo acquiescer doucement contre son torse, et alors que son étreinte se fit plus serrée et que leurs corps se frottèrent davantage l'un à l'autre, Ron soupira d'aise. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Ppoiyo le laissait le prendre dans ses bras, et sans lui rendre l'accolade il était déjà arrivé que Ppoiyo le lui refuse à coup de poings dans le ventre et qu'il aille ensuite s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Toutefois aujourd'hui était un jour différent et Ron comptait bien en profiter. Il tourna ainsi donc son visage sur le côté et les mèches blanches de Ppoiyo caressèrent le bout de son nez. Son silence attira l'attention du bleuté qui tourna de la sorte son regard dans le sien désireux de plus de tendresse. Ron vit quelques rougeurs s'installer sur le visage de Ppoiyo tandis que son visage se rapprocha du sien à la recherche de ses lèvres. Un effleurement délicat caressa les lèvres de Ppoiyo qui tressaillit à l'intérieur des bras de Ron, qui aussitôt après l'avoir ressenti se recula afin de libérer le bleuté de son emprise. Il vit alors Ppoiyo apporter vivement le dos de sa main contre ses lèvres et ses yeux le fusiller du regard, n'ayant pas été prévenu à l'avance de ce baiser.

« Tu veux que j'aille te préparer un bain ou tu préfères manger quelque chose avant le repas ? S'enquit Ron afin de changer le sujet tout en entrant dans le salon avec Ppoiyo sur ses pas.

— Je vais travailler dans ma chambre. »

La réponse de Ppoiyo fit se retourner brièvement Ron qui au final sourit en coin avant de se retourner et déposer les affaires de Ppoiyo dans sa chambre. C'était toujours la même chose. Ron ne dit pourtant rien et laissa Ppoiyo refermer derrière lui la porte après qu'il ait quitté sa chambre, retournant alors devant la télévision afin de pouvoir se détendre et penser à autre chose. Ce serait bien que Ppoiyo apprenne à cesser de le voir comme une femme au foyer vivant aux dépends des envies et des humeurs de son mari. Après tout lui aussi était un homme comme un autre, et non une femme. Il avait la même façon de penser et de raisonner que n'importe qui, et Ppoiyo ne se trouvait aucunement au-dessus de lui. Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, Ron se massa ses tempes douloureuses tout en essayant à penser à des choses plus joyeuses.

Quand l'heure du repas approcha et que le ciel s'assombrissait à l'extérieur, Ppoiyo décida de quitter ses devoirs pour rejoindre Ron toujours dans le salon à rire devant les blagues des présentateurs. Ppoiyo s'assit à côté de son amant qui lui jeta un coup d'œil intéressé par son attitude, pensant innocemment que le bleuté était venu ici à la recherche de câlins ou tout simplement de sa présence à ses côtés. Fort malheureusement, Ppoiyo l'en désenchanta assez rapidement.

« Le repas est bientôt prêt ? J'ai faim. »

Le regard sérieux que lui offrit Ppoiyo confirma les pensées de Ron, ce dernier ne plaisantait pas et était vraiment venu pour lui réclamer à manger. Ron soupira faiblement tout en faisant claquer ses mains sur ses genoux avant de se relever et partir en direction de la cuisine pour satisfaire monsieur, lui n'avait pourtant pas encore faim mais cela importait peu. Seuls les désirs de Ppoiyo étaient importants et non les siens, car Ppoiyo passait en priorité.

Ppoiyo suivit les déplacements de Ron avec attention sans rien dire, ignorant complètement ce que les présentateurs pouvaient raconter aux invités et aux publics. Derrière les fourneaux, Ron avait enfilé son tablier et regardait dans le réfrigérateur ce qu'il pouvait bien préparer ce soir. Les différents ingrédients entre ses mains, il ne remarqua guère l'attention prêtée par Ppoiyo puisqu'il était concentré à préparer un bon repas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la table fut mise évidemment par Ron et le repas fut servi. Ppoiyo vint alors s'asseoir alors que Ron servait le plat fumant dans les assiettes. S'asseyant en face du bleuté, Ron le regarda prendre en main ses baguettes et commencer à se ravitailler avant de sûrement retourner dans sa chambre étudier comme chaque soir. Il prit ensuite entre ses mains ses propres baguettes et regarda avec attention sa soupe miso comme si elle allait lui apporter une des réponses existentielles qui régissaient le monde.

« Dis Ppoiyo, est-ce que tu veux qu'un jour je t'apprenne à cuisiner ? Demanda-t-il avant tout pour faire la conversation.

— Tu comptes faire grève ? » Renchérit aussitôt Ppoiyo sans relever son regard de ses plats.

La réponse déconcerta Ron qui ne sut pas quoi répondre, un sourire tremblant s'étant installé sur son visage pour seule émotion visible. Ppoiyo n'envisageait vraiment pas un seul instant de mettre la main à la patte et l'aider un jour ou l'autre. Les mains de Ron se contractèrent autour de ses baguettes à cette confirmation.

« Je ne serais pas toujours là pour te préparer de bons petits plats, continua-t-il d'une voix tremblante pendant que Ppoiyo mangeait tranquillement de son côté.

— Alors tu n'auras qu'à me faire des réserves que je réchaufferai ensuite, ça ne te pose pas de problème non ? On a toujours fonctionné comme ça après tout.

— Oui, c'est vrai… » Marmonna Ron en regardant sur le côté.

En effet, ils avaient toujours fonctionné comme ça dès leur plus jeune âge. Ron avait pris l'habitude de toujours faire les corvées de Ppoiyo à sa place, ainsi le jeune homme en avait pris l'habitude et le laissait faire sans riposter. Après tout, cela lui permettait de s'avancer dans ses devoirs et de penser à autre chose que faire le ménage ou la cuisine.

« Et puis de toute façon, ça ne te dérange pas hein ? Tu l'as toujours fait pour moi alors tu dois aimer ça non ? Précisa Ppoiyo en le regardant cette fois-ci.

— Oh oui j'adore ça. J'adore devoir me plier en quatre pour satisfaire les désirs et les plaisirs de monsieur sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive…

— Ce sont des reproches ? »

Ppoiyo posa ses baguettes sur la table et dévisagea Ron, prêt à débattre sur le sujet et ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Toutefois, cette fois-ci Ron en avait assez. Il aimait peut-être faire plaisir à Ppoiyo et lui faciliter la vie, seulement il méritait tout de même un peu de reconnaissance et des mots d'encouragements. Par moment, Ppoiyo oubliait carrément de le remercier.

Ron releva alors ses yeux pour regarder fixement Ppoiyo qui était toujours prêt à l'affronter verbalement. Sur ce terrain, le bleuté était sûr de gagner. Ron n'osait jamais lui tenir tête trop longtemps de peur de le perdre. Il savait aussi que Ron l'aimait plus que jamais personne ne l'aimera à nouveau, et que jamais le brun ne se risquerait à le blesser trop profondément et réfléchissait donc à deux fois aux mots employés. Ron était vraiment un crétin.

« Ce ne sont pas que des reproches, c'est la réalité Ppoiyo. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui te prépare à manger et qui prend soin de toi par simple gentillesse. Je ne suis pas ta mère. Si je ne t'aimais pas, je ne serais pas aussi gentil avec toi. »

A ces mots, ce fut au tour de Ppoiyo de se retrouver décontenancé. Il se dégageait en ce moment même de Ron une froideur stupéfiante ; ses yeux habituellement si vifs et innocents étaient maintenant aussi foudroyants et imprévisibles qu'un soir orageux. Son visage si joyeux était pour l'instant aussi inexpressif que celui d'une poupée de porcelaine, et ses lèvres pincées révélaient de son agacement élevé. En ce moment, Ron était effrayant.

« Arrête de plaisanter, s'il te plaît. Tu ne m'en avais jamais fait part et comme tu ne contestes jamais rien, je pensais pas que ça te dérangeais autant, répliqua Ppoiyo en retrouvant ses moyens.

— Si pour toi il ne s'agit que d'une plaisanterie, alors tout va bien. Désolé de m'être énervé, continue de manger s'il te plaît. »

Ppoiyo dévisagea pendant un instant Ron sans rajouter quoique ce soit. Il reprit alors en main ses baguettes et finit son repas sans vraiment l'apprécier cette fois-ci, son regard désertant par moment de son assiette pour aller observer Ron tout à coup silencieux. Il était encore énervé, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Pourtant, Ppoiyo préféra se taire et terminer son repas avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Quant à Ron, il cessa lui-même de penser et se mura dans le silence complet. Il avait à se calmer et pour cela la solitude allait l'y aider.

_Quand tu te montres désagréable avec moi, je ressens l'envie de passer mes bras autour de ton corps et te faire taire avec mes lèvres. Ne serait-ce pas un délicieux moyen de te faire comprendre que je veux que tu te taises ? Tu serais assurément surpris, mais n'est-ce pas plus mal ? Cela prouverait que malgré toutes les années derrière nous, je peux encore te surprendre ! Alors quand ta voix commencera à se faire plus puissante et surtout plus grave, et quand je m'apercevrai que tu commences à tomber dans les limbes de la colère, je me collerai à toi et te ferai taire par un baiser. Tu y répondrais sûrement et ainsi clôturera ce passage de turbulences toute en douceur. Et alors nous ne nous disputerons plus pour des broutilles._

**-x-x-x-**

Le lendemain matin tout se déroula comme d'habitude, Ron fut le premier levé et Ppoiyo arriva à la table de la cuisine avec le déjeuner déjà servi. La seule différence notable était peut-être le fait que Ron était étrangement silencieux ; ce n'était pas le fait que le brun n'ait rien à dire qui perturbait Ppoiyo mais plutôt le fait que depuis son réveil, Ron ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois et déjeunait les yeux clos. Il ne lui portait aucun intérêt et cela commença à agacer Ppoiyo qui n'en dit toutefois rien.

Ils partirent ensuite ensembles à l'université et Sora les accueillit avec le café de Ppoiyo, Ruko et Ritsu se moquant encore une fois du fait que le bleuté n'était vraiment pas du matin et que pleins d'épis se trouvaient parsemés sur son crâne. Le bleuté se recoiffa alors partiellement pendant que de son côté Ron restait spectateur de l'agitation des autres. Son silence intéressa par ailleurs Sora qui s'approcha de lui, inquiet.

« Tout va bien Ron ? Tu es bien silencieux, questionna-t-il.

— Ne vous en faites pas, Ron boude à propos d'hier. Vous n'êtes pas responsables, répondit Ppoiyo à sa place.

— Oh, vous vous êtes disputés ? S'intéressa Ruko en s'approchant à son tour.

— Ce n'était pas une dispute. Ron s'est juste emporté sur des faits sans intérêt.

— Ppoiyo… » Souffla Sora en voyant Ron contracter ses poings.

Regardant ses pieds avec intérêt, ses longs cheveux camouflaient en partie son visage qui assurément aurait pu dévoiler aux yeux de tous sa colère actuelle. Ppoiyo n'avait vraiment rien compris, comme d'habitude quand il s'agissait d'autres choses que de choses rationnelles.

« De toute façon, vous n'appréciez Ron que parce qu'il sait bien cuisiner et qu'il est trop bête pour savoir dire non. Si vous aviez comme moi à le supporter tout le temps et tous les jours de la semaine, vous verriez que c'est une autre affaire !

— Excuse-moi de vouloir faire plaisir à tes amis, grogna Ron qui intervenait pour la première fois dans la conversation.

— Justement, ce sont mes amis et pas les tiens ! Tu ne cesses de te faire exploiter par tout le monde et tu gardes tout le temps le sourire en plus. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si t'es un crétin qui ne sait pas dire non et qui en plus se laisse marcher sur les pieds sans rien dire ! »

Les paroles de Ppoiyo étaient complètement dépourvues de tact ou de compassion et il ne craignait aucunement de blesser Ron, après tout avec leurs années derrière eux Ron devait savoir comment il fonctionnait. Il était bâti pour, puisque maintenant il le supportait en tant que petit ami. Ppoiyo ne ressentait donc aucune crainte de parler de la sorte, aussi méchamment, à Ron qui avait gardé ses poings douloureusement refermés sur eux-mêmes. Ses ongles se plantaient dans sa chair sans qu'il ne montre le moindre signe de douleur.

Les spectateurs de cette dispute restèrent davantage silencieux quand ils virent tous Ron relever ses yeux normalement si doux en direction de Ppoiyo. Cette fois-ci, aucune douceur n'enveloppait ses yeux si clairement voilés par l'indignation et la frustration. Ritsu ressentit même des frissons lorsque les lèvres de Ron s'entrouvrir pour ajouter quelque chose. Et pendant que tout le monde s'attendait au pire, Ppoiyo était assuré de n'avoir rien à craindre pour l'avenir. Après tout, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il était avec Ron que jamais l'un deux ne songerait à se séparer l'un de l'autre. C'était comme une évidence qu'ils soient en couple dorénavant.

« Tu as oublié quelque chose Ppoiyo… Ce n'est pas parce que nous nous connaissons depuis notre plus jeune âge que je n'oserai pas m'en prendre à toi. Ne me pousse pas à bout. »

Sur ces mots, Ron appuya contre le torse de Ppoiyo le sachet plastique contenant leur repas du midi afin de forcer le bleuté à les prendre avant de partir. Il ne s'arrêta aucunement pour saluer les personnes de sa promotion et préféra alors poursuivre sa route jusqu'à sa salle où il s'assit à une place qu'il savait isolée. Personne ne viendrait ainsi le déranger. De toute façon, l'aura noire qui s'échappait de son corps effraya plus d'un des étudiants présents dans la pièce.

Toujours dehors, les amis de Ppoiyo exprimèrent leur étonnement en révélant que cette fois-ci le bleuté avait été trop loin avec Ron. Seulement, Ppoiyo était à des années lumières de cela et était resté abasourdit par tant d'animosité de Ron dirigée à l'encontre de sa personne. Sa voix avait été si grave cette fois-ci que sa peau en frémissait encore. Et c'était quoi cette menace ? S'en prendre à lui ? A son souvenir, jamais Ron n'avait levé sa main sur lui. Il était plutôt même celui qui lui tendait la main pour l'aider à se relever et remonter la pente, toujours un sourire confiant accroché à ses lèvres.

Au cours de la journée, Ppoiyo chercha comme d'habitude avec ses amis Ron à l'extérieur. La seule différence aujourd'hui étant que c'était lui qui avait son repas ainsi que celui de Ron, et aussi que Ron était introuvable. Ruko avait beau cherché un peu partout, elle ne le trouva pas, et quand ils proposèrent à Ppoiyo d'appeler Ron pour qu'il les rejoigne le bleuté se mura dans le silence. Ron devait assurément encore bouder dans son coin, et quand cela lui passerait il lui sauterait au cou comme à son habitude et s'excuserait jusqu'à en fondre en larmes. Ce type était un crétin fini après tout, il n'avait pas à s'en faire.

Quand il rentrerait à l'appartement, Ron l'attendrait comme à son habitude sur le canapé et viendrait le rejoindre dans l'entrée pour le dévêtir et ensuite le prendre dans ses bras pour obtenir un peu de tendresse de sa part.

**-x-x-x-**

De bonnes heures plus tard, Ppoiyo était sur le chemin du retour afin de rentrer chez lui et retrouver Ron à l'appartement. Le brun s'était habitué à son train de vie et son habitude d'aller à la bibliothèque du campus après les cours afin de réviser un peu tout seul. Fixant avec un intérêt particulier son portable, Ppoiyo se demandait s'il devait envoyer un message d'excuse ou non à Ron. Depuis leur dispute de la matinée ils ne s'étaient plus croisés du tout ; à vrai dire Ppoiyo ne l'avait pas particulièrement cherché mais il commençait à le regretter maintenant. Normalement, Ron utilisait leurs pauses pour venir le rejoindre dans sa salle et passer un peu de temps ensemble, mais cela il ne l'avait aucunement fait de la journée.

C'était donc normal qu'il s'inquiète, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment disputés avec Ron, en tout cas pas jusqu'au point où le brun ne veuille plus lui adresser la parole et se mure dans le silence. Et franchement, Ppoiyo ne voulait pas commencer cela ; car malgré tout il tenait énormément à Ron et ne verrait plus sa vie sans sa présence à ses côtés, qu'il lui fasse la cuisine ou non. La simple présence de Ron était vitale pour lui, sans lui son monde s'effondrerait sûrement.

Ainsi quand la porte menant à leur appartement apparut dans son champ de vision, une certaine angoisse insoupçonnée jusqu'alors se fit sentir dans l'estomac de Ppoiyo. Peut-être était-ce vrai que cette fois il avait dépassé les bornes… mais Ron l'aimait non ? Il ne lui en voudrait pas pour si peu n'est-ce pas ?

Sa main entoura la poignée de la porte et tout en inspirant longuement pour calmer les battements endiablés de son cœur, Ppoiyo l'abaissa et ferma ses yeux de peur de voir quelque chose qui saurait le perturber.

« Je suis rentré. » Prévint-il comme à son habitude.

Seulement, le manque de réponse de la part de Ron commença à l'inquiéter et il décida d'ouvrir un œil. Son souffle fut coupé quand il vit la présence d'un sac au beau milieu du salon, encore ouvert et remplis de vêtements que portaient couramment Ron. Aussitôt les connexions nerveuses de Ppoiyo lui échappèrent comme son cœur cessa de battre, il n'eut bientôt plus conscience de rien et encore moins de la présence de Ron dans la cuisine qui prenait quelques vivres avant de rejoindre son sac et de le bourrer comme il l'avait fait dès le départ. Il passait de la sorte son agacement sur ses affaires au lieu de s'en prendre à quelqu'un.

En remarquant la présence de Ppoiyo dans l'entrée, Ron saisit la lanière de son sac dorénavant remplit et fermé qu'il mit par-dessus son épaule. Son regard froid et énervé observa de bas en haut Ppoiyo qui n'avait pas exécuté le moindre mouvement depuis son entrée dans l'appartement.

« Je vais dormir chez un ami pendant quelques jours, ça ne nous fera pas de mal. Y a des restes dans le frigo, ça t'ira hein ? Après tout, on a toujours fonctionné comme ça. En plus j'ai besoin de réfléchir à nous, je ne sais plus si je t'aime encore assez pour endosser ton sale caractère. »

Ce fut comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur de Ppoiyo. Il releva les yeux sur ces mots gorgés de poison pour porter son attention au visage de Ron ; pourtant c'était comme si ce dernier se trouvait à des années lumières de lui et qu'une distance énorme les séparait tous deux sans qu'aucun moyen ne leur permette de se rejoindre. De plus, c'était comme si le sol à ses pieds s'était transformé en un vide incommensurable, promettant une chute interminable dans les abysses de ses tourments. Ppoiyo s'en voulait terriblement, mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche.

Devant son inactivité, Ron pesta avant de se diriger vers la sortie et passer outre la présence de Ppoiyo. Il en avait ras le bol de se faire ridiculiser par les paroles de Ppoiyo et toujours devoir sourire et prétende que tout allait bien afin de ne pas perdre monsieur. C'en était assez.

Comme un automate, Ppoiyo partit s'asseoir sur le canapé. Son corps s'engouffra dans le tissu sans que le jeune homme ne s'en rende compte ou en ait vraiment conscience. Celle-ci était partie très loin de son corps, à des milliers d'horizons de là, dans des contrées plus verdoyantes et joyeuses qu'ici même dans ce salon bien morne sans le sourire radieux de Ron. Ppoiyo prit son visage entre ses mains et soupira longuement. Son souffle était brisé et il ressentait un certain malaise à respirer à cause de cette pression accumulée dans sa gorge, cette difficulté amenait par ailleurs des picotements douloureux à ses yeux.

_Je sais que je n'ai qu'à courir pour le rattraper, lui courir après et le retenir de partir. Rien n'est définitif, je peux m'excuser et lui promettre de m'améliorer et d'apprendre à cuisiner pour lui faire plaisir et le retenir à mes côtés. Je m'améliorai. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte, qu'il me laisse seul, derrière lui… je ne veux pas ! Ron… Si je te cours après, je te vois te retourner et écarquiller les yeux car tu ne t'y seras pas attendu de ma part. Après tout c'est vrai, j'ai la sale habitude de tout garder en moi, même mes sentiments pour toi que je n'ose t'exposer. Tu me dis souvent que tu es celui qui aime le plus entre nous deux, et je n'ose pas te contredire, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je te l'accorde… Tu as toujours cru que tu étais celui qui avait commencé à me regarder autrement qu'un ami d'enfance en premier, mais tu as tort. Seulement moi, je n'ai pas ta confiance ni même tes capacités pour exprimer ce que je ressens._

_Je veux te courir après, Ron, te serrer dans mes bras et t'avouer tout ce que tu représentes pour moi, mais je ne peux pas. Mes jambes sont aspirées par le sol ainsi que le vide qui me tend les bras si tu me laisses, si tu m'abandonnes et décides de ne plus rester avec moi._

Tous ces mots plongés au plus profond de Ppoiyo ravageaient en ce moment même son esprit, lui renvoyant des moments joyeux passés aux côtés de Ron : de leurs premiers baisers à leurs premiers gestes plus approfondis ainsi que leurs mots chuchotés au creux de l'oreille. Les mains de Ppoiyo se resserrèrent contre ses cheveux jusqu'à les arracher et sa lèvre inférieure se fit douloureusement mordiller par ses dents. Ron était parti et ne reviendra sûrement pas. Qu'allait-il faire et qu'allait-il devenir sans lui ? Ron était tout. Et ses jambes ne pouvaient pas le porter pour lui permettre de le retrouver et ne serait-ce que le supplier de rester à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin. Ppoiyo se sentit si misérable.

Brusquement, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit avant de se refermer presque aussitôt après l'entrée furieuse du deuxième occupant des lieux. Par le bouquant créé par Ron de retour, Ppoiyo s'était retourné les yeux écarquillés. Il se reçut néanmoins de plein fouet le sac que venait de lancer furieusement Ron qui profita de ce geste pour se mettre à la même hauteur que Ppoiyo et lui dire ses quatre vérités, son index accusateur n'ayant de cesse de pointer cette personne si fière d'elle que c'en était devenu risible mais aussi insupportable.

« Et tu ne me coures même pas après pour tenter de me retenir, crétin ! Mais je représente quoi pour toi au juste ? Je suis ton copain bordel, Ppoiyo ! Tu sais ce que ça signifie d'ailleurs ? Tu t'en fous que je me tire et que ça soit la fin pour nous ? Merde mais… t'es pas possible ! Je… tu sais que je t'aime… plus que tout… et toi… toi ! Tu me laisses m'en aller sans rien dire ! Tu m'aimes oui ou non ? Car si c'est pas le cas, qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec moi sérieux ? Tu voulais juste t'amuser c'est ça ? Ou tu voulais juste faire une expérience avec un gars ? Bordel, Ppoiyo, dis quelque chose ! »

Ron saisit fermement les épaules de Ppoiyo entre ses mains et le secoua énergiquement afin de faire réagir le bleuté, les genoux du brun étant tombés contre le sol. Sous ses yeux rougis étaient encore apparents des traces de larmes qui en ce moment même n'avaient de cesse de tomber de ces jolis yeux turquoise habituellement si joyeux et insouciants.

« Dis quelque chose je t'en supplie… » Agonisa Ron en posant son front contre le torse du bleuté.

Un silence des plus pesants submergea le couple et seuls les sanglots étouffés de Ron brisèrent de temps à autre l'ambiance alourdie qui habitait la pièce. Les mains de Ron tremblaient contre les épaules de Ppoiyo toujours stoïque, son corps était là mais son esprit était toujours vagabond. Il n'en revenait pas que Ron soit finalement revenu, revenu pour lui et pour leur histoire. Il sauterait presque au cou de Ron si seulement il en avait été capable et avait assez de courage en lui pour faire une pareille folie.

« Je… »

A ce mot prononcé, Ron releva aussitôt la tête et son cœur fit le pire looping de toute son existence. Contre les poings serrés de Ppoiyo, des cristaux limpides vinrent s'écraser au compte-goutte, inlassablement et sans que rien ne puisse arrêter leur parcours. C'était assurément la première fois que Ron voyait ce magnifique tableau d'une tristesse épouvantable et encore plus cruelle pour son cœur martyrisé.

Ppoiyo fut ensuite victime de forts sanglots qui le poussèrent à se recroqueviller sur lui-même pour étouffer ses cris pendant que ses larmes dévalaient toujours et encore son visage rougi par tant d'activité. Les mots qu'essayaient de formuler Ppoiyo étaient mélangés à ses pleurs et Ron ne comprenait strictement rien, mais seule la réaction époustouflante de Ppoiyo lui permit de comprendre la réalité. Ses mains quittèrent doucement les épaules de Ppoiyo et ses bras vinrent entourer le corps de son amant.

« Tout va bien, Ppoiyo… je suis là, souffla-t-il bien que sa voix fut à nouveau victime de ses émotions.

— Ron… »

Une des mains de Ron vint caresser la tête de Ppoiyo dans des gestes tendres et reposants, essayant de faire comprendre au bleuté de prendre son temps et surtout de reprendre son souffle pour qu'ils puissent discuter calmement. Ron les berça alors en se balançant légèrement de droite à gauche, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne ressente plus les tremblements dont était victime Ppoiyo. Son corps tressaillit néanmoins quand il sentit contre son dos les poings de Ppoiyo se refermer durement pour ne pas le lâcher, ou en tout cas ne plus le faire. Plus jamais il ne permettrait à Ron de s'éloigner de lui.

« Ppoiyo… c'est cruel… »

L'étreinte de Ron se fit plus forte, plus ferme, et le brun nicha aussitôt son visage dans la nuque de son compagnon qui se serra de lui-même plus contre lui. Le nombre de fois où Ppoiyo répondait à une accolade était assurément plus faible que le taux de fois où le bleuté se laissait embrasser. Et en ce moment tous deux n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre que de savoir que l'autre était bien là, bien présent, et quoi de mieux que de se le confirmer par une étreinte étroite. Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant un certain temps mais tous deux s'en fichèrent éperdument, tout ce qui comptait était la présence de l'autre.

Ron fut pourtant celui qui s'écarta le premier après que les sanglots de Ppoiyo se soient calmés. Sa main vint essuyer une dernière larme descendant de l'œil de son amant grâce à son pouce, ce dernier profita même de cette caresse pour coller sa joue contre celle-ci et profiter de l'instant. Par ce geste de la part de Ppoiyo, Ron sentit son cœur se réchauffer et il ne put retenir un soupir afin de décharger sa gorge de l'émotion encourue. Ce garçon allait causer sa perte, c'était un fait certain. Un sourire s'étira toutefois sur les lèvres de Ron qui laissa sa main contre la joue de Ppoiyo, heureux comme jamais.

« Ça va mieux ? » S'enquit-il suavement.

Ppoiyo lui répondit d'un simple hochement de tête qui l'amusa beaucoup. La main de Ppoiyo vint ensuite se poser délicatement contre son poignet et l'invita de la sorte à abaisser sa main et ainsi quitter sa joue. Ron se laissa évidemment conduire par Ppoiyo qui essuyait par son bras libre ses yeux avant de reprendre.

« Tu m'as fait peur, abruti, insulta-t-il devant l'air amusé de Ron.

— Si je dois obtenir un câlin à chaque fois que je te fais peur, je devrais le faire plus souvent, tiens ! » Se moqua Ron avant de recevoir un petit coup contre son crâne.

Le regard mitrailleur de Ppoiyo lui intima l'idée de ne jamais recommencer. Ron sourit toutefois de plus belle et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Ppoiyo après que ce dernier se soit décalé pour lui laisser de la place. Et contre toute attente, celui qui passa ses bras autour de l'autre ne fut pas Ron mais bel et bien Ppoiyo qui en plus de se serrer à nouveau contre Ron, posa contre le torse de celui-ci son oreille. Agréablement surpris par l'initiative de Ppoiyo, Ron ne sut néanmoins pas quoi faire et resta comme statufié pendant les premières secondes de la nouvelle étreinte engagée par le bleuté.

« Je suis désolé si je ne le montre pas assez… je n'ai pas l'habitude de... Et puis, c'est comme quelque chose que tu trouves magnifique, tu n'oses pas le toucher de peur de l'abîmer. »

Les yeux de Ron s'agrandir et il resta muet en sentant que Ppoiyo allait poursuivre dans sa lancée. Il n'arrêterait cela pour rien au monde. De plus son cœur se gorgeait petit à petit d'un bonheur nouveau et partagé. Ppoiyo ressentait donc bel et bien les mêmes sentiments que lui et n'était pas avec lui par défaut, ou par peur de ne plus l'avoir à portée de mains pour subvenir à ses besoins.

« Et arrête de préparer à manger à Ritsu et Ruko, ce sont mes amis pas les tiens.

— Serais-tu jaloux que je prenne soin de tes amis ? » S'amusa Ron afin de l'embêter un petit peu, histoire de se venger gentiment.

Malheureusement, Ppoiyo avait plus d'une paire d'as dans sa manche sans en avoir véritablement conscience et il réserva de la sorte sa pire attaque à Ron. Tournant donc son visage pour apercevoir celui du brun, les joues encore rougies à cause de ses pleurs et de la gêne ressentie pour entretenir une pareille conversation, Ppoiyo répondit à la question de son amant.

« Oui, et alors ? Tu es mon petit-ami à ce que je sache, et les bentôs sont préparés pour la personne qu'on… »

Ppoiyo ne put terminer sa phrase que Ron se jeta sur lui et engouffra son visage écarlate contre son corps. Il était si gêné. Terriblement gêné. Quant à Ppoiyo, celui-ci chercha à défaire Ron de son corps en se tortillant dans tous les sens mais en vain. Ron ne désirait vraiment pas que Ppoiyo le voit comme cela, ce serait encore dix fois plus gênant. Finalement, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Ron était maintenant rassuré pour les années à venir et Ppoiyo avait promis de faire plus attention aux propos qu'il pouvait entretenir.

Le lendemain matin, Ron arriva avec un de ses sourires les plus joyeux possible. Ce qui intéressa grandement le reste du groupe, Ritsu et Ruko remarquèrent aussi que Ron ne portait aucun sac en plastique pouvant contenir leur déjeuner du midi et leurs regards se tournèrent alors vers Ppoiyo comme d'habitude à peine réveillé et le café offert par Sora. Toutefois, Ron lui prit rapidement des mains et l'apporta à ses lèvres.

« Comme Ppoiyo me l'a dit hier, je ne préparerai que des bentôs pour la personne que j'aime, mais merci Sora de ne plus lui acheter chaque matin des cafés. Je m'en occuperai ! »

Ron réserva un clin d'œil à Ppoiyo qui aussitôt quitta son état de léthargie pour essayer de récupérer son café et surtout assassiner Ron pour avoir dit une chose pareille en public. Son visage rougi amusa beaucoup ses amis pendant que Ron évitait les coups de son compagnon avec une aisance révélant le nombre de fois où le brun s'était retrouvé dans cette situation par le passé. Quelques jours plus tard, Ron reçut la note de son devoir qu'il avait travaillé aux côtés de Ppoiyo et découvrit que ce fut un magnifique cent écrit d'un rouge encourageant. Joyeux, Ron était donc entré dans la chambre de Ppoiyo sans l'en avertir et avait découvert ce fameux jour nombre de ses propres livres d'économies sur le bureau du bleuté, qui n'avaient pourtant rien à faire là, surtout avec Ppoiyo, le nez penché dessus, son amant ne put cacher son secret davantage : afin de se rendre d'une quelconque façon utile pour son amant, Ppoiyo étudiait avec acharnement, en plus de ses propos cours, ceux de Ron puisqu'il n'était bon qu'à faire travailler ses neurones.

Dorénavant et comme promis, Ppoiyo avait à réfléchir à une possible récompense qui ferait plaisir à Ron. Un sourire s'étira alors sur ses lèvres en trouvant le défi facilement surmontable, et avant que Ron ne quitte sa chambre pour rejoindre le salon Ppoiyo lui attrapa le bras afin de l'inviter à se pencher et ainsi pouvoir déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Cela suffit pourtant amplement à Ron pour le déstabiliser complètement et le laisser la tête dans les nuages le restant de la soirée. Parfois, c'était si simple de faire plaisir à l'autre sans avoir besoin de faire d'extravagances.


End file.
